onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Yountoryuu/Youn: Chapter 731 Prediction
Hi, it's been awhile. I never felt like doing one again, until last chapter. God, it was good. So here goes, I'm might be rusty so my apologies in advance. Chapter 731 Cover: '''As long as the Caribou coverstory ends, I'm ok w/ it. '''Title: King of ... P. 1 * Sanji: Brook! Prepare a Coup de Burst! Kicking a cannonball down into the water, Sanji takes a hit from his cigarette. Chopper in his human form and catches a cannonball, slinging it back behind him and throwing his arm forwards, throwing it back. * Chopper: There are almost close to 15 cannons on this side of their ship! We can't keep holding them back! Momonosuke looks up, at a cannonball heading right for him. P. 2 Two halfs of a cannonball fly behind him as he looks at his sword. * Nami: Momosuke! Are you alright?! * Momo: I think it's time to show I'm a warrior. I AM A SAMURAI! Momonosuke runs on the side of the Thousand Sunny and cuts 6 oncoming cannonballs. * Sanji: This damn kid. -smiling, throwing away his cigarette- Sanji kicks another cannonball into an oncoming one and Skywalks up to keep on from flying into the birdsnest.'' ('That's what they call the top room of the ship right?)'' * Brook: Hold on tight, we're taking off! Chopper grabs the ropes in one hand and catches a cannonball in the other, crushing it to P. 3 The Sunny flies off, leaving a spore of plunging cannonballs in the Dressrosa water. * Tamago: They're not that high! We can still reach them-bon! * Pekoms: Sail east! We're chasing them! WE NEED CAESAR! * Leo: You heard our heroes, Doflamingo is away from the factory! * Kabu: Let's save our people! * Leo: Let's save princess Manshelly! All the dwars shout and yell and rally up and are really noisy. Franky and Robin are smiling, Usopp not so much. P. 4 A big shot of the dwarves riding/flying to battle on their insects, heading for a hole in the ceiling, which would serve as an entrance to the Flower Fields. * Franky: Let's save Kanjuuro, the real man of men! * Usopp: Yup.. Robin smiles, Usopp is fearful yet brave and Franky is pumped. * Franky: Save the dwarves!! SUUUUPEEEERRDestroy that factory~!! P. 5 Bellamy is bleeding from his forehead, smiling evil-like. He stamps hit leg out, kicking Dellinger in spring-mode. * Dellinger: Stupid. He grabs Bellamy's foot and pulls him towards him in high speed, leaving Bellamy unstable. * Bellamy: Oh shit! Wai- He gets hit in the hit by an elbow, letting him fall into the ground. The tiles break and Bellamy spews out blood. * Dellinger: I'm right underneath Diamante, in line for the Diamond seat Bellamy-san! Don't think a 6th-in-line could take me down and out. P. 6 He grabs Bellamy by his hair and pulls him up, punching him once in the face. * Dellinger: I guess it's okay for me to tell you. Bellamy is near knock out, bleeding heavily. * Dellinger: You were never going to make it to a chief position. The young master used you. Bellamy's eyes open up wide and he tries to push off Dellinger, who stands up and puts his heels into both Bellamy's palms. * Bellamy: You... rat! P. 7 * Zoro: Kin'emon and I will meet you at the palace! Get out of here as fast a you can! * Luffy: Got'cha! Don't get Doflamingo! He's mine! Zoro and Kinemon run away from the Coliseum, heading to the upwards going streets. Luffy runs until he sees a staircase, but next to staircase he sees Bellamy pinned by Dellinger. P. 8 Dellinger takes out a knife and puts it to his throat. * Bellamy: Please don't do this Dellinger. I was just about to kill Str- Dellinger is send flying, leaving Bellamy to fall to his knees due to exhaustion. * Luffy: He's one of the combatants right? -helping Bellamy up- P. 9 Bellamy looks towards Dellinger, stepping back up the stairs. * Bellamy: I don't know, Strawhat. I've never met him before. Luffy looks confused but takes the answer and move onto the next staircase with Bellamy. Dellinger is nowhere to be seen. Bellamy is forworn. * Luffy: I'm glad you're here to help me out, I need to get to the palace. * Bellamy: What?! * Luffy: Yeah, I need to get out of here. You'll help me, right? P. 10 Kin'emon and Zoro keep running, close to gated entrance of the mountain of Dressrosa. They cut their way through, blasting in. They make it up to the top where they spot the villa. Fujitora and Doflamingo close the door as Zoro and Kin'emon arrive. * Kin'emon: Stop there you fiends! * Zoro: Get out here Mingo! We've come to kick your ass! A shadow is seen behind Kin'emon and Zoro. P. 11 * ?: Don't worry about the Young Master. * Kin'emon: Hmm? -turns around- A massive spiked bat comes crashing down on three swords. * Zoro: Don't attack a swordsman from the back, that's a disgrace. Zoro intercepted an attack meant for Kin'emon, he pushed back the club. P. 12 Pica is introduced formally. Infobox: Pica, owner of the Spade Seat, former bounty of 300,000,000. * Kin'emon: Damn you! Kin'emon jumps up and goes for a slash, but Pica protects himself and swings his club into Kin'emon. * Zoro: Kin'emon!! Kin'emon rolls backwards, gets up and grabs his sword tight. * Kin'emon: Go on Zoro-kun, get Trafal-guy back. I'll stall this man. P. 13 Zoro jumps away from a swing of Pica's club and grabs his swords. The main door of the palace opens up... * Bartolomeo: LLLUUUUFFFFFFYY-SAAAAMAAAAA~!~! Luffy and Bellamy look behind them, Bartolomeo found them. * Bartolomeo: Did you find your friends Luffy-sama?! Luffy nods. * Luffy: I might need your help too. I have to get out of here. * Bellamy: There is no way out Strawhat. We're shut off by Kairoseki bars and lots n' lots of gladiators with killing intent. The only way out of here alive, is to win the colosseum battles. P. 14 * Luffy: I guess if you say so. Then I'll kick the boss' ass! WHERE IS HE? * Bellamy: His name is Diamante, a direct excecutive of Doflamingo. He owns the Seat of Diamonds. Luffy starts running up another staircase, way too fast for Bartolomeo and Bellamy. * Bellamy: His room is all the way up Strawhat! He's the one with the diamond door! P. 15 * Diamante: You can't be serious. Infobox: Diamante, owner of the Diamond Seat, former bounty of 300,000,000. * Servant: I'm sorry sir, Dellinger is rendered unconciouss. He is useless to us right now. A loud rumbling outside the room appears. * Diamante: There's the culprit. Luffy crashes in through the door, breaking them off the wall and flying them through the room into the walls behind Diamante. * Diamante: Strawhat Luffy. Or should I say Lucy? Ha, I had heard you participated. Glad to see you here. * Luffy: I need to get out of here, and I guess my only option is beating you into the ground. * Diamante: What a pity, but I guess... Start the Den Den Mushi! P. 16 The big screen of Corrida Colisseum turns on. * Gatz: What is this? * Diamante: This is Diamante, your beloved leader. I have an message of lesser importance. * Servant: *whispers* It's kind of a big deal sir. * Diamante: *whispers* No no no, don't flatter me like that. * Servant: *whispers* Well I guess if y- * Diamante: I HAVE A MATTER OF IMPORTANCE! Contestant and Winner of Block C has announced his decay. He challenged me, right here right now! FOR YOUR EYES TO SEE! * Gatz: Stop the fighting! Cavendish, Rebecca, Suleiman, Orlumbus, Damask and Hera stop their battle. P. 17 * Diamante: It's a shame you'll have to fight all three of us now, Strawhat. * Luffy: Three? Machvise and Señor Pink enter the room, heading for Luffy. * Luffy: So it's 3 against 3 than? Bellamy and Bartolomeo come through and send Señor Pink and Machvise flying, respectively. * Diamante: Bellamy huh? I see... LET OUR BATTLE BEGIN~! Please comment and rate! (: Category:Blog posts